When FF8 Meets Leo (oh the horror....)
by Reverie the Nightengale
Summary: Well, the title kind of gives it away.....
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  
I DONNOT OWN ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS, BUT IF I DID, I WOULD BE VERY WEALTHY RIGHT NOW AND DOING SOMETHING BETTER THAN WRITING A STUPID PIC....BAH! Just forget it, you know what I mean!  
OH, AND P.S., I AM A GIRL, SO NO ONE GET THE WRONG IDEA, OKAY?!  
  
  
WHEN FINAL FANTASY VIII MEETS LEO (oh the horror....)  
  
  
(Setting: Some place in the magical FF8 world, where they all are fighting randome monsters for no reason)  
  
Squall: Hey, what is the point of all this?  
*Everyone shruggs*  
Irvine: Oh well, lets fight some more.  
*and out from the bushes appears something so terrifying....so....grusome....so shreaking....so....EVIL!*  
Leo: Hi guys! *waves*  
All: AHHHH! *runs away*  
Leo: *blink* *blink* Oooookay. Wonder what THEIR problem is?  
  
(Back with the cast)  
Rinoa: Okay, why did we just do that?  
Squall: I dunno, because that was the scaryest monster I have seen so far?  
Zell: Aaaaaalright.  
Squall: Hey, we can't have anymore than three people in a party, Zell, you have to leave. *points*  
Zell: WAAAAAAHHHHH! *runs*  
Leo: *comming out from the bushes* Did someone say "PARTY"?!  
All: ACK! Who ARE you?!  
Leo: I am the writer of this fic.  
Rinoa: Oh, so we DID have a reason to run. RUN AGAIN!  
*they all do so*  
  
(everyone now headed twards Balamb, where the entrance is)  
Squall, Irvine & Rinoa: *panting*  
Irvine: Is that really nessisary?  
Rinoa: I dunno, writers of fanfics are usually out of line, and they are mostly really freakish when they appear in their own fics.  
Squall: *rather dully* Oh no. So that would explaine why she appears out of nowhere every now and then.  
Leo: *appears* That was really mean when you left. MEANIE!  
Rinoa: Hey, that's MY line!  
Leo: What? You only used it like-what-once or twice?  
Rinoa: *thinks* I don't know! Do you think I actually COUNT what I say?!  
Squall: You should....  
Rinoa: *evil glare at Squall* Say anything that sides with her and I'll turn you into stone.  
Selphie: Hey, you can't do that!  
Squall: Hey, you are supposed to be with Zell and Quistis!  
Leo: *gives Selphie an evil glare and she turns into stone* Mwahahaha!  
Irvine: Oh my god! What did you do?!  
Rinoa: Oh cruel fate!  
  
*Suddenly, Steiner [FF9] appears out of nowhere*  
  
Steiner: Where is the princess?! Princess? Princess?! PRINCESS?!?! PRIN-CE--  
Leo: Hey, you aren't in my fic! I am going to work on FF9 later, now get out!  
Steiner: B-B-But....where is the princess?  
*everyone points to Rinoa*  
All: Take her!  
Steiner: *blink* *blink* Close enough. C'mon princess, off to the castle.  
Rinoa: Huh? H-Hey, WAIT! STOP! PUT ME DOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNN!  
All: *snigger*  
Leo: Well, two girls that I-hate-down-because-they-stole-my-favorite-and-the-cutest-guys-in-the-game.  
Squall&Irvine: What do you mean?  
Leo: *evil laugh*  
  
(back in Alexandria)  
Rinoa: HEY! LET ME DOWN!  
Steiner: I must take you to the castle so you can be queen and stuff.  
Rinoa: *stops resisting* Really? Coolies!  
Leo: *comming out of nowhere* HEY! That's MY line!  
Rinoa: Well it's mine now! MWAHAHAH!  
Leo&Steiner: *cringes*  
Leo: She's scary when she laughs like that....I'm outta here! *snaps her fingers and leaves back to Squall and Irvine*  
  
(back with Squall and Irvine)  
Squall: What are you doing here?  
Leo: Because I am your fan and thus the name of fanfic and I feel like it I dunno why why don't you ask the people who made this because it surly wasn't me-  
*the Shaggy song, "It Wasn't Me" comes in th backround*  
Leo, Squall & Irvine: *blink* *blink* ....that was spontaineous....  
  
(Alexandria....again)  
Steiner: I shall take you to Her Majesty.  
Rinoa: Why?  
Steiner: Because Leo is making me.  
Rinoa: Dammit! Why can't I ever escape the wrath of Leo?!  
Leo's Voice: YOU-CAN-NEVER-ESCAPE-THE-WRATH-OF-LEO!  
Rinoa: NORG? Is that you?  
NORG: DAMMIT-YOU-CAUGHT-ME-AGAIN!  
Rinoa: I thought we killed you?  
NORG: OH-YEAH! *falls over and dies, then a group of randome men some in with a forklift and takes the fat bastard out of the fic*  
Rinoa&Steiner: *blink* *blink* Ummmm....  
Brahn: Ohh daughter!!!  
Rinoa: Yes mo-OH MY GAWD!  
*horrid screams that goes all around Alexadria*  
  
(Squall, Irvine and Leo Again)  
*hearing Rinoa's screams*  
Squall: Oh no! Rinoa's in trouble!  
Irvine: Mmk. You go save her.  
Squall: Well, aren't you coming with me?  
Irvine: I think I'll stay here a while with Leo.  
Leo: YAY!  
Squall: Leo! *shakes her by the shoulders* What did you do to him?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!  
Irvine: Well, just to let you know that we always send you after Rinoa whenever she is in trouble. So....you just go save her, Mr. Hero man.  
Leo: Sure. Go get 'em tiger.  
Squall: YEAH! *runs aimlessly, then comes back to Balamb* Uhhh, how do I get there, exactly?  
*Leo and Irvine smake their foreheads in exaustion*  
  
  
If I get POSSIVIVE reviews, then I guess I'll make a second chapter. Just tell me and get it ovr with.... *runs away and-hopefully-never to be seen from again. For a while at least.* 


	2. The Horror Continues....

Author's Note:  
I DONNOT OWN ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS, BUT IF I DID, I WOULD BE VERY WEALTHY RIGHT NOW AND DOING SOMETHING BETTER THAN WRITING A STUPID FIC....BAH! Just forget it, you know what I mean!  
OH, AND P.S., I AM A GIRL, SO NO ONE GET THE WRONG IDEA, OKAY?! Also, just to add, even though I don't have very many reviews, I decided to make another one because....let's face it-I've got nothing else BUT time. *lol*  
  
  
Previously, on "When FF8 Meets Leo" (the horror continues)  
  
Leo: Hi guys! *waves*  
All: AHHHH! *runs away*  
Leo: *blink* *blink* Oooookay. Wonder what THEIR problem is?  
-FLASH-  
Leo: *coming out from the bushes* Did someone say "PARTY"?!  
All: ACK! Who ARE you?!  
Leo: I am the writer of this fic.  
Rinoa: Oh, so we DID have a reason to run. RUN AGAIN!  
-FLASH-  
Leo: *gives Selphie an evil glare and she turns into stone* Mwahahaha!  
Irvine: Oh my god! What did you do?!  
Rinoa: Oh cruel fate!  
-FLASH-  
Leo: Well, two girls that I-hate-down-because-they-stole-my-favorite-and-the-cutest-guys-in-the-game.  
Squall&Irvine: What do you mean?  
Leo: *evil laugh*  
-FLASH-  
*hearing Rinoa's screams*  
Squall: Oh no! Rinoa's in trouble!  
Irvine: Mmk. You go save her.  
Squall: Well, aren't you coming with me?  
Irvine: I think I'll stay here a while with Leo.  
Leo: YAY!  
Squall: Leo! *shakes her by the shoulders* What did you do to him?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!  
Irvine: Well, just to let you know that we always send you after Rinoa whenever she is in trouble. So....you just go save her, Mr. Hero man.  
Leo: Sure. Go get 'em tiger.  
Squall: YEAH! *runs aimlessly, then comes back to Balamb* Uhh, how do I get there, exactly?  
  
  
(Now, back to "When FF8 Meets Leo"....the horror continues....)  
  
  
Squall: Leo, I need your help!  
Leo: Oh, which is a change! You didn't even emit that you need help when you were in the game, but in that case....  
*conjures up a lay-down chair, Leo puts on glasses, faces Squall the opposite from her while she sits down in a chair with her arms crossed and a notepad in her hand*  
Leo: So, tell me about your troubles, Squall? Did you have any....childhood problems from the past? Anything?  
Irvine: ....what the hell?!  
Squall: *in tears* U-Um, there was this one time....when....  
Leo: Uh-huh?  
Irvine: Oh gimme a BREAK!  
Squall: *bursting out crying* Well, everyone always expects me to be this 'great leader' and all....but....WHY CAN'T YOU DAMN PEOPLE DO THOSE THINGS YOURSELVES?!  
Irvine: Squall?  
Leo: Yes, that's it, Squall, just let it all out.  
Irvine: Come on! You're not even a real psychiatrist!  
Squall: *sniff*  
Leo: *throws off her glasses and breaks them on the ground* Well, fine then. And you were one of my favorite characters too.... *walks off, disappearing in the entrance of Balamb*  
Irvine: Well, Squall, you need to go save Rinoa.  
Squall: Well, Leo was the only person who could take me to them, since they are in a whole different Final Fantasy than the one we are in, and Leo is the writer, so she was the only one who could do it. But you scared her off.  
Irvine: *running out after Leo* HEY! COME BACK!  
Leo: *appearing behind Leo by fanfic magic* You rang?  
Irvine: Yes. Can you take us to where Rinoa is at?  
Leo: *blink* And I should do so WHY?  
Squall: Because you love us?  
Leo: Well, that too. But then you would go after Rinoa and all. What is in it for me?  
Irvine: Ummm....that's a toughie. You can do anything you want, can't you? Why do you need to have us repay you back?  
Leo: *shrugs* Because then it wouldn't be any fun.  
Squall: Well, you could go out with Irvine, since Selphie is dead.  
Irvine: NOOOOOOOO!  
Leo: Deal!  
  
*she snaps her fingers, and Irvine and Squall end up in the magical FF9 world, where they are now looking around like a couple of idiots*  
Squall: Dude, this is messed up, man!  
Irvine: Hey, there is only the two of us! We need three people!  
Squall: *blink* *blink* Why?  
Irvine: Because I like the number three?  
  
*just then, Quistis and Zell show up*  
  
Zell: I'll go with you!  
Irvine: Hey, I thought Leo only brought US here?  
Squall: Oh well, who cares.  
Quistis: What am I doing here?  
*everyone ignores the stupid blonde*  
Zell: Let me come let me come let me come let me come--  
Squall: OKAY, YOU CAN COME WITH US!  
Leo: *appears out of nowhere....again* Hey, you can't have three guys in one party. It goes against the rules.  
*Squall, Irvine, Zell and Quistis stare*  
Quistis: What rules?  
Leo: *eyes shift, and then she conjures up a book that says "The Book of Rules for Dummies"* Ummm....it says here. If there is a three people party, then there has to be either two guys and one girl or two girls and one guy.  
Zell: What kind of a f***ed up rule is that?!  
*little did they know WHO the book was written by....*  
Leo: *eyes shift as she twiddles with her fingers*  
Squall: *snatching the book, then reading some of it's contents* Rule number one million gil: Leo is the ruler of all....wha....? What the hell is this? Rule number one million and thirty-five gil: Never hurt the cute guys!  
  
Irvine: Well, then Quistis gets to come.  
Leo: No way! Quistis is an idiot!  
Quistis: Duh....what was tha' again?  
Squall: OHMIGAWD! Se removed Quistis's brain!  
Irvine: Oh cruel fate!  
  
**Note: Yes, I DO know I used that term last chapter, that just makes me more of an idiot since I couldn't think of anything else to put**  
  
*Quistis straddles off back into the FF8 world*  
Zell: So now what do we do?!  
Leo: *long pause* Well, we COULD always try me, Squall, and Irvine, and then you can either go back to your own world, or you just get to wander alone? You have to three to react. Onetwothree. You ARE the weakest link. Goodbye. *she waves her hand and a giant twister comes by, picking up Zell and taking him away somewhere near Cleyra*  
  
Cleyrian1: Hey, look! It's Zell from the Final Fantasy before us!  
Cleyrian2: Coolies!  
Leo: *appearing* Hey! That's MY freaking line! *zaps them and goes back to Irvine and Squall*  
  
Leo: So it looks like you guys and me are teamin' up together! *very big grin*  
Irvine&Squall: *in dull tones* Oh the horror....  
  
To Be Continued....  
~What will happen next? Will Irvine and Squall make it before Leo drives them insane? Will they ever save Rinoa? Will Leo ever restore Quistis and bring Zell back to the beautiful FF8 world? Will I be flamed for bashing Quistis and Zell? Stay tuned to find out. *grin* 


	3. The Horror Never Ends....

Author's Note:  
I DONNOT OWN ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS, BUT IF I DID, I WOULD  
BE VERY WEALTHY RIGHT NOW AND DOING SOMETHING BETTER THAN WRITING A   
STUPID FIC....BAH! Just forget it, you know what I mean!  
OH, AND P.S., I AM A GIRL, SO NO ONE GETS THE WRONG IDEA, OKAY?!  
  
~While in the background~  
*Leo picks up a piece of paper she found from her reviews list, from a  
guy called "Alex and Dave"*  
"Listen up, there's this class you're required to take in school. Its   
called "English." Have you taken that course? If you have, it really   
doesn't show. Not only are there grammatical errors, but the story   
itself is confusing and barely humorous. No offense, but you write like  
a 10 year old..."  
*she looks up, her eyes watery*  
Leo: Hey, this hurts, man! You have allot-and I DO mean ALLOT-of nerve  
to actually say NO OFFENCE because it does offend me, alright?!  
I only STARTED making these fics, so you dun  
have to burn me so much. Oh, and here is a mental note, if your gonna  
be such a bastard to me, then you are dissing the wrong person. One  
more and you'll be sorry. NO ONE compares me to a freaking ten year  
old, alright?! Well, since MOST people liked them, because fan fiction  
isn't ALL about grammar, and I have seen worse, I'll have the show  
to go on. *wipes tears from her eyes* I won't take any crap from anyone  
so dun worry. Oh, and since I had to add this little note, I'll just  
skip the pesky "PREVIOUSLY ON...." yeah, you get what I mean.   
Oh, and  
I am sorry for the little typo of this: "Leo: *appearing behind Leo by   
fanfic magic* You rang?"  
Just a simple typo.  
And also this: the rules "One million gil" is supposed to be like that  
just to show some more idiocy. Dun ask.  
  
(Now, back to "When FF8 Meets Leo"....the horror never ends....)  
  
Squall: So, what are we going to do?  
Irvine: Walk around aimlessly until Leo tells us?  
Leo: There is no need for that.  
Squall: Now what?  
  
*Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zidane appears, jumping around like an idiot  
while turning around*  
Zidane: Where's Dagger?  
*Leo, Squall, and Irvine blink*  
Zidane: Hey, what's your guy's problem?! Oh well. *walks away*  
*but then right after he walks away, Quina waddles passed them, the  
three eye the stupid, asexual, hideous, monstrosity as it walks by, and  
then go on about their own business*  
  
Leo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway-whatever just happened here-what I was   
saying was that there was no need to wander around. I'll just zap you  
guys there since I am the writer who has the powerful powers.  
Irvine: Okay, who says this is getting boring?  
  
(Back where Rinoa is at)  
Brahn: DAU-hey, you aren't my daughter! Steiner, you moron, you got the  
wrong princess, she is that helpless little priss from Final Fantasy 8.  
Can't you do anything right?  
Rinoa: Priss?  
Steiner: I-I'm sorry, I'll go and get the right one.  
Rinoa: Priss?!  
Brahn: Never mind, you'll only mess things up again  
Rinoa: PRISS?! THAT'S IT! ANGELLO, WISHING STAR!  
*right then, her dog Angelo runs from out of nowhere, and starts  
bashing Queen Brahn and Steiner over and over, only they did knock down  
Steiner, but every attack would bounce off the Queen*  
Brahn: MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Rinoa: Hey that's no fair!  
Steiner: *twitching* Oh cruel fate....  
Brahn: You can't hurt me!  
Rinoa: Why?  
Brahn: *stops laughing* Because?  
*but right when Angelo sees Brahn's full, ugly, face, he freaks out  
and runs away*  
Rinoa: Hey! That's no fair!  
  
(Now we go back to our mindless "heroes")  
*Angelo runs towards Squall, hiding behind him, whimpering*  
Leo: What was that, boy? You say Rinoa is stuck down a well?  
Irvine: No, he says he won the lottery!  
Squall: No, your both wrong, he says that Leo's one friend came back   
from her long trip from Porto Rico even though she was trying to get   
away from her all this time from this annoying insane freak!  
Leo: Really? Then I gotta go! *snaps her fingers and disappears*  
Irvine: Squall, was that really true?  
Squall: Nope.  
Irvine: Ummm, was that really necessary?  
Squall: Yup.  
Irvine: NO IT WASN'T! SHE'LL FIND OUT AND THEN WE'LL BE IN TROUBLE   
BECAUSE THIS IS HER FIC! OH CRUEL FATE!  
Leo: *appearing* Hey, she wasn't there. Oh well, I guess I can come  
back to my lovable characters from my fic.  
Squall&Irvine: ....  
Leo: What?  
Squall: NO YOU IDIOT-  
Irvine: *rushing to cover Squall's mouth* Hey, he was just kidding. You  
shouldn't listening to him anymore, you see, Squall here is sterol, and  
he just gets cranky every now and then.  
Leo: *blink* *blink* Ohhh, so THAT explaines why he is always so much  
like a bastard all the time to the other characters! *laughs* It makes  
perfect sense!  
Squall: I'm sterol? *raises his hands in the air in victory* OH YES! MY  
PRAYERS WERE ANSWERED!  
  
Irvine: *whisper* How should I know?  
Squall: *whisper* You mean I'm not?  
Irvine: *whisper* I don't know, don't ask me.  
  
Squall: *whimpers*  
Leo: *hands on her hips* What are you guys doing?  
  
Angelo: Oh, come on people! Drop the act and let's get a move on! Hey,  
I know where Rinoa is at!  
  
Leo, Squall & Irvine: *confused* Huh? Did you just hear something? Guess  
not. Must be the wind.  
  
Angelo: DAMMIT! *packs up some clothes in a suite case, then walks  
out the door, which just happens to appear out of thin air by some   
fanfic magic* I'm outta here, I've had it up to here with not being  
an actual character. *cries as he walks out the door, then the door  
disappears and everyone-too oblivious to notice-just continues to  
talk about conversations of nothings*  
  
Squall: So let us go and....save Rinoa?  
Irvine: I knew it was coming. Leo?  
Leo: Alright, whatever. *snaps her fingers and they appear in front of  
Alexandria* That's just about as much as I am going to do for you.  
Squall: Like you even did much-  
Leo: That's it! *trips Squall*  
Irvine: Hey that was rather low, don't you think?  
Leo: Yeah, but he was so low he is kissing the dirt now.  
Squall: If anyone you should do this to, do it to Alex and Dave, the   
thing you got the note from. I didn't do anything THAT mean to you!  
Leo: You know, you have a point. But I won't worry about it right now,  
since I am kind of working on a fic, WHICH YOU ARE MESSING UP BY   
MENTIONING THIS!  
Squall: *meekly* Okay.  
Irvine: So, go forth and kill the evilness that has your girlfriend, commander.  
Squall: Don't even START calling me that.  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Will Squall ever find a way to save Rinoa, or will be hang out with this loser for the rest of his life?  
  
Leo: *coming in* That's it! You are REALLY bothering me! GET OUT OF MY FIC, I NEVER EVEN ASKED YOU TO COME IN!  
  
But....  
  
Leo: NO buts. Just GET OUT!  
  
Tch. Fine. I'll just pack my bags like Angelo and scat.  
  
Leo: Good for you. *looks to the readers* And if I find ONE MORE review which insults my grammar, then I'll just add ya to my fics for everyone to see, and trust me, then you'll be sorry. There are allot of people here who have bad grammar, and I just happened to have been working on that fic while at midnight, I was tired, and at the brink of falling asleep. There are still some people out there with a sense of humor, and if you don't find my fics funny, then get one. Thank you.  
  
*FF8 cast applauding*  
  
Quistis: Nicely said.  
  
Leo: Hey, your brain is supposed to be fried.  
  
Zell: And since it is a Friday, your's is supposed to be too.  
  
Leo: And YOU are supposed to be in Cleyra!  
  
Selphie: Have a heart! I know, how about a song?  
  
All but Selphie: NO!  
  
Leo: And you are supposed to be stone. *gives Selphie the death glare, and she turns to stone*  
  
Squall: Great. SELPHIE IS GONE! YAAAY!  
  
*everyone whoops and cheers*  
  
Leo: And Quistis, your brain is fried.  
  
Quistis: Duh....wha is I ta do? 1 + 1 = 1,000,000,000 gil and mesa besa gilionare! *waddles off*  
  
Leo: And Zell, I'm sorry-  
  
Zell: NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! OH CRULE FATE- *is zapped to Cleyra, only to get prodded by all the rat-people*  
  
Rinoa: ....  
  
Leo: And last and least, you go to Brahn.   
  
Rinoa: NOOOOOO- *gets zapped to the Queen*  
  
Irvine: Hey, so now what?  
  
Leo: I am going to end the chapter until I figure out what else to do.  
  
Narrator: And then they all save Rinoa, Leo learns her evil ways, turning Quistis back to her normal form, but Squall realizes that he doesn't need Rinoa, so he dumps her for Leo, and since Selphie is stone, Irvine has no choice-by the order of the Narrator and Writer-but to also go with Leo. Thus, them living happily ever after.  
  
Irvine&Squall: NOOOOOO!  
  
Leo: Hehe, I like this Narrator. But the fic isn't supposed to be over yet.  
  
Narrator: It isn't?  
  
Leo: Nope.  
  
Narrator: Damn. Oh well. And I was hoping for a major part.  
  
Squall: Well, a narrator is good.  
  
Leo: HEY! Save this 'til the end chapter, this has become too long!  
  
Narrator: Okay! Can I end this?  
  
Leo: No, just say the cue.  
  
Narrator: But, it was already said.  
  
Irvine: Then say it again, and....SPARE ME!  
  
Narrator: Okay. *clears throat*  
  
To be Continued.....  



End file.
